Kuroko no basuke season2 : 13Q
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Parody version dari episode 13 yang menakjubkan itu../WARNING : OOC /ABSURD/RnR Please...


**Kuroko no Basuke : 13Q [WTH!]**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Genre **: Parody, Friendship.

Rate : K+

**WARNING : AKASHI TERNISTAKAN! OOC! BAHASA KASAR!**

A/n : Yoo! Minna! Miya balik dengan bejibun utang tapi tetap mau nulis fanfic yang baru -_-" *digampar* Yosh! Fict ini adalah versi parody dari episode 13, debutnya sang Akashi Seijuurou dan saya benar benar tidak tahan ingin memukul wajahnya karena telah melukai suami saya (Kagami)*eeaaa!* dan muncul lah ide nista ini..~ no flame ya.. ini Cuma untuk lucu lucu aja.. tidak bermaksud buruk kok~ Miya suka kok semua Chara di Kurobasu *_*

Di sini Readers /"Kau" adalah sepupunya Akashi dan Readers/"kau" adalah kekasih Kagami

Bisa di bilang ini masih sama dengan Remember my first

Yosh!

.

.

*Happy Reading*

"Kau membawa pengasuh ya..? Tetsu..?"

"Mine-chin, juga punya Sacchin bukan..?"

"Satsuki tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini…"

"Midorimacchi kenapa kau membawa gunting ssu..?"

"Sudah jelas ini adalah benda keberuntangan ku, bodoh.."

"Ta-tapi sepertinya berbahaya, aku tidak suka melihat mu berjalan-jalan dengan membawa gunting seperti itu ssu~"

*tap*

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.."

*Glek*Furihata Kouki lelaki bersurai coklat itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya—kalau tahu begini dia tidak akan ikut! Kalau tahu begini dia tidak akan menerima perintah dari sang pelatih, dia ingin pulang—dia takut.. oh ayolah mereka hanya manusia biasa yang di karuniai kemampuan luar biasa—tapi Furihata tidak menyangka kalau hawa mereka benar benar seperti monster.! Ia hanya berdiri di belakang Kuroko dengan kaki gemetaran mata yang membulat menatap pria warna warni di depannya.

"_Apaa! Semua anggota Kiseki no sedai berkumpul di sini!—yang benar saja, ini gila! Aku ketakutan! Aku ingin pulang!"_ ya begitu lah fikir Furihata.

Sedangkan si warna warni sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rekan satu tim temannya itu hampir pingsan di tempat—dan ponsel Kise berbunyi dengan nada yang amat jadul menurut author (Kise : Miyacchi! Hidoii ssu!") dan juga membuat si lelaki dim agak tergenggu akan hal itu.

"Ponsel mu sangat mengganggu Kise..! apa itu Akashi..?" Tanya Aomine, Kise sibuk bergelut dengan ponselnya, sampai sang ace dari kaijou itu tersentak

"Ini…!" Kise menatap layar ponsel dengan ekspresi terkejut " Ini adalah pesan dari fansku..! ssu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mati lah!" Aomine mengumpat—Furihata sweatdroped masih bisa melawak dengan aura seperti ini Kiseki no sedai memang hebat. Fikirnya nista. Sedangkan si lelaki ungu sibuk membuka bungkusan makanannya, merasa kalau itu tidak bisa di buka dia mengalihkan pandangan kepada si hijau.

"A…Mido-chin, pinjam kan aku gunting mu…" ucapnya, sang pemilik nama mendesah kesal mendengar permintaan sang teman.

"Aah. Aku tidak mau nodayo.."

"Aah..~ Kuro-chin kau punya..?" Tanya Murasakibara kepada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak punya.."

Sekali lagi Furihata ingin sekali pulang! Mereka aneh! Sangat aneh—bagaimana bisa berbicara santai dengan aura mengerikan di sekitar mereka dan juga si kuning masih sempat melawak, sebenarnya itu hanya perasaan Furihata yang terlalu takut, dan juga karena Furihata berfikiran mereka sangat kuat itulah sebabnya auranya jadi aneh._ "Me—mereka berbicara dengan normal.. tapi auranya terasa sangat berat"_ pikirnya lagi.

"Dan juga kenapa orang yang memanggil kita harus datang paling akhir ssu..~" Kise protes, karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Tidak perlu mengeluh.. dia memang seperti itu…" tutur Midorima mencoba positif, Aomine menghela nafas kesal

"Haah dasar…"

Sayup sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat—langkah kaki itu berhenti di ujung jenjang, seorang lelaki pen—kurang tinggi berdiri bak raja menatap sang prajurit—mungkin rakyat lejata dengan iris dwiwarnanya. Memabuat aura semakin mengerikan.

"Maaf.. sudah membuat kalian menunggu.." Tuturnya, semua yang ada disana fokus kepada lelaki itu.

"Akashi –kun…" gumam Kuroko, Furihata membelalakan mata, cukup terkejut dengan penampakan(?) yang terjadi saat ini. _"A-apa! Dia adalah kapten Kiseki no sedai…"_ batin Furihata dia terkejut melihat sang emperor dengan tinggi badan yang rata rata—ini karangan author—dan juga mata itu mengerikan.

"Daiki, Ryouta.. Shintarou, Atsushi dan Tetsuya—aku senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi, aku sudah lama menantikan pertemuan kita—tapi ada orang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sini.. saat ini aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan mantan rekan satu tim ku…" Akashi menjeda perkataanya matanya fokus ke pada Furihata yang berdiri kikuk di belakang Kuroko " Maaf apakah kau bisa pergi..?" pinta Akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah, Furihata tersentak, keringat dingin semakin mengalir di wajahnya.

"_Eekh, aku benar benar ingin pergi—tapi!" _Furihata bersumpah dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya tubuhnya serasa membeku seketika _"Tubuh ku membeku! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" _dia ingin menangis sekarang kerasukan setan apa dia hingga tidak bisa bergerak!dan Kuroko sepertinya menyadari rekan satu timnya itu gelisah.

"Furihata-kun…" gumam Kuroko dengan nada khawatir, Furihata masih dalam mencoba untuk jalan saat tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya, sontak siempunya badan menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai dark red yang amat dia kenali.

"Kau tidak seru sama sekali…jangan mengabaikan kami!"

"Ka-Kagami!" teriak Furihata,dan Kuroko menoleh dengan wajah terkejutnya (Walau rada samar), Kagami tersenyum simpul

"Aku pulang…kita bicara nanti saja.." tuturnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah "Sebelum itu—kau Akashi ya..? senang bisa bertemu dengan mu…" lanjut Kagami dengan nada menantang—iris dwiwarna itu membulat semakin mengerikan—tatapannya tajam kearah Kagami.

"Shintarou—apa boleh aku meminjam gunting itu…?" Tanya Akashi seraya berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke sang lelaki hijau.

"Untuk apa..?"

"Rambut ku sedikit menggangu..aku ingin memangkasnya…" jelas Akashi ia mengambil gunting yang di sodorkan oleh Midorima, Akashi menatap Kagami dengan seringai mengerikan, perlahan lelaki pen—kurang tinggi itu berjalan menju ke depan sang ace dari seirin tersebut.

"Kau…. Kagami-kun kan..?"

Akashi semakin mendekat, entah mengapa Kagami merasakan perasaan buruk—dan jawaban dari perasaaanya…

*Sreet!* gunting itu melesat melewati Kagami—Akashi Seijuurou orang itu benar benar ingin menusukan benda tajam tersebut ke wajah Kagami dan puji Tuhan Kagami mempunyai gerak refleks yang bagus sehingga gunting itu hanya melukai permukaan kulitnya. Kuroko membelalakkan matanya—Furihata merinding disko.

"Kagami-kun!"

"_Di-dia bercanda kan! Dia benar benar ingin mengenainyaa.! Apa yang dia fikirkan!, jika Kagami tidak menghindar..!" _batin Furihata dia benar benar hanya bisa ber ekspresi asdfghjkl sekarang, hampir saja dia melihat sang partner mati di depan matanya.

"Heeeh.. Aku terkejut kau bisa menghindarinya..karena respon mu yang cepat itu, kau akan ku maaf kan kali ini, tapi tidak ada kesempatan kedua.." Akashi mulai memotong poninya "jika aku berkata pergi maka pergi lah..di dunia ini kemenangan adalah segalanya.." bunyi gunting yang khas dan surai merah itu jatuh ke tanah."pemenang akan di akui sepenuhnya dan pecundang akan di lupakan… aku tidak pernah kalah, dan tidak akan pernah kalah.. karena aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar.. aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menentang ku..meski pun itu orang tua ku sendiri.." (Jangan tiru contoh anak durhaka -_-)

Akashi menyelesaikan segala macam seloganya(?) wajah yang tadi tertutupi oleh poni sekarang lebih tanpak—mata itu lebih mengerikan. Kagami hanya bisa mendecih pelan—bisa-bisanya dia di permalukan seperti itu, dan juga ia merasakan hal yang aneh—yang disebut dengan rasa takut. Akashi tak peduli ia berjalan balik dan memberikan gunting itu kepada Midorima.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian semua hari ini.." tutur sang emperor dan mulai berjan meninggalkan ke enam orang yang hanya bisa terdiam bak patung. Dan yang pertama sadar adalah Aomine

"Hah! Jangan main main Akashi! Kau memanggil kami hanya untuk itu?" Aomine protes karena waktu bersantainya terbuang sia-sia, Akashi membalik badan mata itu membulat mengerikan menatap ke 5 orang warna warni disana.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui sesuatu..tapi setelah melihat wajah kalian.. kurasa itu tidak perlu…tidak ada satupun dari kita yang melupakan janji itu..semuanya baik, tempat pertemuan kita selanjutnya adalah di arena.."

Akashi berjalan menaiki tangga—tanpa ada protes dari yang lainnya lagi, semua pernyataan sang mantan kapten sudah menjelaskan semunya—namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat kau yang berdiri bengong ditempat. Akashi membulatkan matanya dan perasaaanya mulai tidak enak.

"[Name?]"

"Are..? Sei-kun..? are..? ! Taiga..? Kau sudah pulang..? eeh.. Furihata kun kau juga ada..? haah..?" kau menatap ke delapan lelaki itu dengan bingung, sedangkan mereka semua sweatdropped _**"S-SEI-KUN!"**_batin mereka semua (minus Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko) bagaimana bisa kapten garang itu memeliki nama panggilan yang amat manis dari mu. Iris mata mu bergerak gerak menatap satu persatu lelaki warna warni di depan mu.

"OH~ reuni.. kecil kecilan ya…" kau menarik kesimpulan seenak jidat. Dan mata mu tertuju kepada sang sepupu, ada yang berbeda dengannya fikir mu, kau berjalan ke depan Akashi dan menatap wajah sang sepupu dengan seksama.

"Aa..~ kau memotong rambut mu ya..? hahaha kening mu bertambah lebar saja.."

*JLEB!*

*PFFTTT!~* demi titan yang lebih baik memakan mereka sekarang(?) para Kiseki no sedai plus Kagami dan Furihata tidak kuasa menahan tawanya, dan mereka semua sekarang mengecap kau sebagai wanita yang hebat, bisa mengatakan hal senista itu dengan wajah yang sangat—oh demi apapun polos sekali, tanpa takut dengan si lawan bicara yang sekarang mengeluarkan aura-aura anehnya—namun pecuma saja.. kau tidak akan peduli. Akashi menghela nafasnya mengurngkan niatnya untuk meminjam gunting kepada Midorima lagi, karena dia tidak ingin di permalukan oleh mu.

"Ah..[Name], sedang apa kau disini…?"

"Hmm..? aku hanya berjalan jalan… dan tak kusangka—akan bertemu dengan kalian semua…" jelas mu kalem, dalam hati Furihata bersyukur kau ada, sehingga aura mencekam barusan langsung runtuh dengan tidak elitnya tapi itu lah yang melegakan. Kau perlahan berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri sang kekasih. "A.. pipi mu kenapa Taiga..?" Tanya mu saat melihat sebuah goresan di pipi Kagami, Akashi langsung menatap horror Kagami dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan—jangan bilang…kalau kau bilang aku akan—Kagami membeku seketika ia menggelang kuat.

"Ah.. ini aku tergores..err..aah lupakan.."

"Hmm..hmmm..? lukanya lumayan dalam.." gumam mu seraya mengelus pipi Kagami, yang lainnya hanya bisa mengigit jari mereka, tidak tahan dengan kemesraan kau dan Kagami. Kau tanpa mempedulikan sekitar langsung menghampus sebagain darah di sana,"Hnnmm Aku rasa—hmm ini dia… hai'…" kau mengeluarkan sebuah plaster dan mulai membuka bungkusannya, perlahan kau menempelkan plaster pada wajah Kagami—lelaki itu sibuk ber blush-blush ria sedangkan yang lainnya..?

"**MATI KAU KAGAMI MATII ! MATIII!" **begitulah kira kira isi hati mereka semua, menyumpahi Kagami untuk cepat mati—bilang saja lah iri.. bahkan Akashi sekali pun, dia hampir tidak bisa menerima kenyataaan.

"A—ari gato…"

"Hai~, Tetsuya-kun.. Furihata kun… kalian harus kembali… aku benar benar tidak suka suasana di sini… oh ia, "Jidat lebar"..aku muak dengan perkataan sok absolute mu itu… lihat saja, siapa yang akan menangis di akhir.. oh dan ore-sama-kun..?(Aomine) kau juga ku peringatkan… jangan kira kalian itu kuat! Kalian bisa meremehkan kami.. lihat saja.. aku pastikan kalian semua hancur!" tutur mu dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin tinggi, juga nada yang seram—membuat pemuda warna warni itu diam seribu bahasa.

Kuroko bersumpah jika ada perkataan yang lebih baik itu lah yang terbaik, kau menyumpahi mereka dengan perkataan yang cukup kasar, Kuroko baru pertama ini melihat wajah mu yang sangat seirus dan Kuroko tahu perkataan mu mewakili semua anggota tim basket seirin. Gawat dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Dan sepertinya Kagami dan Furihata juga begitu. Sepertinya kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka barusan—itulah alasan mu mengatakan hal barusan

"Ayo…" kau menarik tangan Kagami namun beberapa langkah kau membalik badan. "Oh ia~ kalian tidak perlu takut dengan dia.." jelas mu sambil menujuk Akashi yang masih bengong, Kise bersumpah seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat orang menujuk Akashi dengan terang terangan seperti itu. "Dia ku pukul juga pingsan…"

Dan kau pergi dengan indahnya—Kagami tersenyum dengan bodohnya—Kuroko masih dengan muka datarnya—Aomine menganga dengan lebarnya—Kise hampir mati karena menahan tawanya—kaca mata Midorima merosot dengan mulusnya—Murasakibara masih memakan makananya—Akashi ..? orang itu hanya diam bak patung tugu, membuat Kise agak mengkhawatirkan sang mantan kapten.

"Akashicchi daijoubu desuka..ssu..?"

"Ah…"

"Ano Akashicchi boleh aku bertanya ssu..?"

"Haa.?"

"Kau bilang tadi "aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menentang ku..meski pun itu orang tua ku sendiri.." tapi [Name] tadi hanya sepupu mu ssu…? Ke—ke—" Kise berehenti bertanya saat melihat iris dwiwarna itu mengkilat tajam menatapnya.

"….Urusai~ Ryouta… aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dia…"

"HAH..?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mati secara perlahan hanya itu…"

Akashi pergi dengan garis garis hitam di atas kepalanya—Kiseki no sedai sweatdrop berjamaah—siapa sangka Akashi punya fobia yang sangat aneh..? dia takut terhadap sepupunya sendiri—dan dalam hati Kiseki no sedai (Minus Akashi) bersumpah tidak akan membuat mu marah atau apapun.

**_FIN_**

**Author : Ano…apa ini *aura aneh..muncul* haha.. miya pergi dulu ajaaa—ukkkhhaa!*kaget melihat penampakan gunting malayang***

**Akashi : Omae..~! bisa-bisanya kau mempermalukan ku! Miyaaaaaaaaa!"**

**Author : Se-seijurou-sama! Gomen! Miya kesel sama kamu yang melukai pipi Kagami…ja..ja…*Mirinding***

**Akashi : Na-ni..? Kau tidak terima? Dia yang memulai duluan… aku hanya memberinya pelajarpphhh—*Miya saking takutnya langsung ngarungin Akashi***

**Ne—Readers-san… go-gomen.. ceritanya aneh.. miya kesel sumpah –tapi tetep suka.. hehehe… ja—jadi Review yaa..**

***Sreet* Karungnya robek dan Akashi bangkit bak zombe **

**Akashi : MIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
"KYYAAAAAA!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review~**


End file.
